Sobre Lunas y Mieles
by Kats1999
Summary: Lisa nunca llegó a declararse a Rick, por lo que él continúo su relación con Minmay... Pasados unos meses Rick y Minmay anuncian su compromiso y comienzan los preparativos para la boda. Pese a todo el vinculo entre Rick y Lisa lejos de romperse se convierte en una amistad del alma, profunda y sincera. Sin embargo esa amistad no lo quita del corazón y Claudia tiene una idea genial.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Una despedida... Una bienvenida**

Aquí estoy... Sentada frente a un enorme espejo dándome los últimos toques finales a mi look... Bah, si pudiera llamar look a esta situación! Prácticamente no tengo ropa que me tape, ni me puedo cubrir con mi cabello, demasiados reveladores para lucirlos, tuve que esconderlos bajo una negra melenita.

Claudia y sus ideas... Brillantes ideas por cierto... Y ahí estaba Claudia mirándome desde el espejo con un dejo de picardía.

- Me puedes explicar qué estoy haciendo en este lugar y así desvestida? - le pregunto a mi amiga mirándola a través del espejo, ella muy suavemente deposita sus cálidas manos en mis hombres desnudos, dándome un aprentocito y me contesta susurrándome al oído.

- Estas haciendo lo que siempre debiste hacer... Derretir el hielo que te rodea para dejar salir a la hembra que hay en ti y que durante todos estos años la has obligado a dormir... Aunque sea por una noche vas a seducir al hombre que robó tu corazón... Al hombre que te hizo volver a sentir y ojalá termine con ustedes dos enredados en una cama. Se ha dicho! - levantodose se dirige a la mesa que hay detrás nuestro toma un hermoso antifaz dorado que cubre prácticamente todo mi rostro, me paro y me dirijo hacia ella - ahora hermosa diosa conquista a tu hombre... Aunque sea por una noche - y sin decir nada mas tapa mi rostro con el antifaz que se ajusta como si un guante fuera... Lisa Hayes acaba de desaparecer, Claudia se gira dejándome de frente al espejo lentamente levanto la mirada, despidiéndome de mi yo y dándole la bienvenida a mi alter ego, no puedo evitar sorprenderme, la imagen que el espejo me devuelve es impactante... Es la imagen de una mujer sensual y porque no decirlo sexual, el rojo corset resalta la esbelta cintura pero deja en evidencia aún más a unos pechos generosos que rebosan su copa... Incita, llama, seduce... Conquista... Sigo recorriendome con la mirada, reconociéndome y termino en mis ojos, me sonrio y entonces murmuro

- Bienvenida Ayxa... La diosa del pole dance. Detrás de mi Claudia me mira sonriendo, inmensamente feliz, me pasa una copa de champagne, ella toma la otra.

- Por Ayxa, la nueva revelación de este antro - dice mientras choca su copa con la mía.

- Por Rick... Su despedida de soltero... Por su casamiento con Minmay... Por nuestro primer y último encuentro.- Apuro todo el contenido de una vez, el show debe comenzar.

El director artístico del cabaret llega al pequeño y cálido camarín... Lleva en sus manos una ruma de boas de plumas, corsets, calzones y un montón de otros implementos... Como puede golpea la puerta, llamando la atención de los chicas que adentro continúan riendo y deleitándose con el champagne... Con cada copa la idea les parece cada vez mas brillante y con menos riesgos, cómo algo iba a salir mal? Solamente la Reina del Hielo iba a bailar semidesnuda delante de unos cuantos escuadrones que habían cerrado el cabaret solo para ellos con el fin de celebrar la súper despedida de soltero de Hunter... Quién podría darse cuenta que detrás de esa máscara dorada y debajo de esa melena negra se encontraba ella... El dolor de cabeza de casi todos, la perfecta, la intachable, la inaccesible comadreja parlachina.

El pobre hombre haciendo malabares vuelve a tocar la puerta, esta vez con mas fuerza... Claudia entreabre la puerta.

- Señoritas - dice el hombre recorriendo a Lisa con la mirada - 5 minutos y a escena... Vamos tras bambalinas. Aquí le traje una boa de hermosas plumas rojas, quedará perfecta con su atuendo, es el toque chic- Lisa lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, descubriéndose en un pequeño ataque de pánico... Apura de un trago el poco líquido dorado que aún quedaba en su copa... Ya está el momento ha llegado... No podía escapar de esta encrucijada... No esta vez.

- Gracias Antoin- digo mientras lentamente me paro de mi silla... Claudia me cubre con una gruesa capa negra - el show ha de comenzar - murmuro mas para mi que para el resto.

Todas las luces apagadas... Solo las pequeñas de las mesas evitaban la oscuridad total... Algún que otro encendedor y el brillo de un cigarro... O la tenue luz de un celular rompía la homogeneidad del negro... Pero la falta de luz no se traducía en silencio, sino todo contrario. Muchas risas masculinas llenaban todos los rincones y charlas subidas de tono... Y chistes. Bromas y recuerdos. La camaradería se podía olfatear en el aire, más allá del ego de los pilotos, sobre todo de aquellos que habían alcanzado el status de as, ellos eran hermosos, en el aire sus vidas dependían de los demás.

Y en la mesa central ahí estaba él... El agasajado... Uno de los principales rostros de la RFD, el chico rebelde pero entregado a su labor, el hermano de Roy Focker... Ahí estaba él, su gran amor, su mejor amigo Rick Hunter. La oscuridad no le impedía mirarlo fijamente, a ella no la podían ver, pero ella sí a él... Como si fuera una presa. El se sacudió en su silla incómodo, se sentía acechado, en la mira de alguien, hasta que fijó sus ojos en la oscuridad del escenario sin saber porque, la fuerza de la mirada lo había atraído hacia ella, no la veía pero intuía su presencia, su esencia... Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos de pies a cabeza el vínculo invisible se había establecido... Y en ese instante en él es consciente de la increíble atracción sin ver quien era, ella se dio cuenta que él la había descubierto, que sabia que lo estaba observando, que sentía su energía... Pero por sobre todas las cosas sabía sus deseos y mejor aún, los deseaba incluso con más intensidad... La cazadora se había convertido en presa. El murmullo de las voces se fue apagando a medida que los primeros acordes del tema comenzaron a escucharse, Rick había perdido el contacto con la realidad, solo podía observar la oscuridad del escenario teniendo la certeza de que la mujer que allí se encontraba tenía fija su mirada en él, hipnotizandolo, capturándolo, transmitiéndole sus deseos y para su sorpresa su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la energía que ella emanaba... ¿Cómo era posible? Era como si su cuerpo la conociera o mejor dicho la reconociera y supiera lo que estaba pidiendo... Y el escenario comenzó a iluminarse mientras una ronca voz masculina la anunciaba.

- Con ustedes, la nueva estrella del firmamento, la joya de la corona, ella, la única, la inigualable, la hermosa Ayxa, la diosa del caño! - y el griterío de los hombres se prolongó por varios minutos... La promesa de lo que el show iba a brindar se había extendido como la bruma tocando a todos sin que ellos fueran conscientes... Todos gritaban excepto él que evitaba hasta parpadear, temeroso que ese vínculo se cortara... Si, todos estaban esperando pero solo él era consciente de que esa extraña mujer iba a bailar solo para él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap****í****tulo 2: Una canci****ó****n… una revelaci****ó****n**

En esos minutos previos solo podía pensar en que él era su amigo… su mejor amigo y la persona a quien amaba con todo su corazón de reina de hielo… le tomó su buen tiempo reconocer que así era y entender esos deseos incontrolables de pelear con él… era su forma de canalizar todas las frustraciones que ni siquiera se atrevía a cuestionar… sí era su mejor amigo, su compañero de alma y tenía la certeza de que él vendería su alma al diablo con tal de protegerla… su mejor amigo, su amor y esta era su despedida de soltero, en pocas horas más sería el esposo de ella, su gran contrincante, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, Minmay nunca fue su contrincante, nunca pensó en ella como tal… y un vació se le formó en el estómago, nada de esto tenía sentido, Rick se iba a casar con Minmay hiciera lo que hiciera había esperado demasiado tiempo en hacerle saber y ahora no era el momento, las cartas ya habían sido echadas y a ella le tocó perder… una vez más.

Lo podía ver con la mirada clavada en ella como descubriéndola, sabiendo que ella estaba ahí… y ella… ella no podía despegar sus ojos de él… se lo veía tan lindo, tan lleno de vida, tan despreocupado… y en estos momentos tan cautivado en ella… cautivado aún sin verla claramente… que sentía él en esos momentos? Eventualmente contestaba a algunos de sus compañeros, pero siempre mirando en dirección a ella, como temiendo que al menor descuido ella se esfumara… y vaya que sentía deseos de desaparecer.

Hasta ese instante la idea le había parecido genial, pero ahora… ahora solo quería huir y llorar… ya nada valía la pena y en el preciso instante en que tomó la decisión de pararse y huir el reflector la iluminó dejándola expuesta frente a ellos… sí, esos hombres que día a debían obedecer y ponían sus vidas en sus manos… el pánico la congeló… y si alguno se da cuenta de quien soy? Y si Rick me descubre? Trato de tragar pero la boca le supo a un desierto yermo.

Sus muchachos estaban expectantes, cautivados por la belleza de esa mujer escondida tras un magnífico antifaz, sus piernas largas entaconadas y ese corset resaltando sus curvas dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Rick también tragó en seco, sin entender por qué esa bailarina sin siquiera moverse lo estaba provocando, incitando, invitando y todo su ser la pedía a gritos… qué le estaba pasando? Quién era esa mujer de piel tan blanca y piernas infinitas?

La música comenzó a sonar… y reconoció enseguida la canción en sus primeras notas: "Purple Rain" y algo dentro suyo se retorció, esa era una de las canciones favoritas de Lisa, y en más de una ocasión se había imaginado bailando con ella al ritmo de ese tema… y robándole algo más que un beso… sabía por sus palabras que esa canción incitaba a Lisa y en una ocasión hasta había confesado que se imaginaba teniendo sexo al oírla… y tuvo la certeza de que si Minmay no hubiera entrado en su vida él y Lisa serían algo más que amigos… y en ese instante con esa bailarina exótica danzando sensualmente en el pole se dio cuenta de lo que nunca había querido ver… Lisa era la mujer de su vida, se había enamorado de ella, lentamente, casi sin quererlo hasta hacerla un pilar de su existencia… Lisa, su Lisa, la amaba pero con un amor desprendido, libre, un amor de esos que te marcan para toda la vida…

Sus amigos estaban cautivados por la sensualidad de esa diosa que se desplazaba por la pista y hacía unos trucos increíbles en el caño, y la atención de ellos le molestaba, no sabía pero imaginaba que esa mujer era Lisa y estaba bailando para él, que hacían ellos mirando ese acto tan privado? Y no solo mirando sino disfrutando como locos de ese show magnífico , anhelos, deseos, frustración, inquietud, un mar de emociones convulsionadas, lo que Rick no sabía es que Lisa estaba bailando en piloto automático, los meses de práctica le permitían bailar sin pensar… dejándose llevar… lo único que quería era darle a Rick todo aquello que como Lisa no se atrevía… esa mujer de fuego pasional que había descubierto y que tan bien había encubierto en su traje de Reina del Hielo… y sin saber cómo o porqué se dejó llevar por esa parte suya, primitiva, salvaje, libre… y gateando por el escenario llegó justo frente a él, la respiración agitada y el bulto en los pantalones le hicieron ver que había tenido un efecto aún más allá de lo esperado… veía cómo la deseaba y quiso más. No escuchaba las voces de nadie, solo ella, solo él… solo ese tremendo deseo que se palpaba en el aire… como una gata bajó del escenario, tomó las manos de Rick, las puso en sus caderas cuidando que tocara su piel, fundiéndose y fue consciente de la electricidad que los recorrió, se contoneó frente a él, sobre él, lo sintió, disfrutó… dejó que él moviera sus manos a su antojo, enloqueciéndola y provocándole oleadas de placer que la descontrolaban, quería más, deseaba más, necesitaba más y bastaba una sola acción de su parte para que ese sueño se concretara… comenzó a besarlo, abrió su camisa y mientras besaba su cuello recorría con sus manos el pecho… el calor los derretía, las voces de los otros pilotos los ensordecían animándolos a más y más, se animaría a más? Oh sí! A mucho más! Había pasado el punto de retorno y Rick también. Demasiadas sensaciones, demasiadas emociones, sus labios se reencontraron y ese beso la conmovió… cuando rompieron el beso Rick aún con los ojos cerrados dijo la única palabra capaz de romper el hechizo

- Lisa… - murmuró él sin abrir los ojos y cerrando el abrazo.

Al escuchar su nombre susurrado después del beso entendió que Rick estaba besando a Lisa a través de Ayxa… se congeló, mirándolo fijamente, la música terminó, las luces se apagaron y una Claudia camuflada la rescató… había comenzado a llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap****í****tulo 3: Un final... Un inicio**

-Dijo mi nombre! Puedes creer eso Claudia? Después de besarme… bah de besar a Ayxa, o sea de besarme a mí como Ayxa él dijo mi nombre! Me reconoció a través de Ayxa, se conectó conmigo a través de Ayxa, me besó, me deseó… Claudia! No puedo con esto, de verdad esto es más grande de lo que puedo manejar… - lloraba, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarme y llorar desconsoladamente, sin poder calmarme por que lo había sentido, había sido real, él la deseaba, la amaba, la necesitaba… una muda Claudia solo podía abrazarla, no había palabras que pudieran consolarla, solo unos brazos amigos, solo escucharla, solo acompañarla… aunque también podría haber ido por una taza de té, pensamiento que rápidamente descartó, lo último que necesitaba Lisa era que ella la dejara para ir en búsqueda de una taza de té… - Claudia! Por qué? Creo que no me dolería tanto no saber lo que ahora sé… me duele demasiado, es como si me arrancaran un pedazo de mi. Dios! Y mañana… mañana voy a tener que estar parada ahí con él y con ella, con mi mejor sonrisa, haciendo de cuenta que nada de esto ha pasado… tengo que estar ahí con mi mejor cara de buena amiga, sabiendo con certeza que se equivoca… y peor aún sabiendo que él sabe que la tremenda equivocación que va a cometer… Claudia, él se dio cuenta, lo sintió, vibró como yo lo hice… él lo vio como yo lo ví… él sabe como yo lo sé lo que podría ser nuestra vida juntos… - y no pude seguir hablando, las lágrimas ahogaron mis palabras, me abracé a Claudia, agradeciendo que no me recordara todas las veces que me dijo que hablara, que le dijera a Rick de mis sentimientos, que abriera mi corazón y tuviera el coraje de luchar de verdad por ese amor y no entregárselo en bandeja a Minmay.

- Lisa, cariño, debemos irnos antes que la fiesta termine… no queremos salir junto a los muchachos, no? Muy borrachos estarán pero estoy convencida que aún en su estado van a ser capaces de reconocernos- tomándome de los hombre me hizo incorporar, comencé a cambiarme mientras Claudia preparaba los bolsos.

Mientras me desmaquillaba no podía evitar llorar recordando esos labios tomando mis labios, recorriendo mi cuello, mi pecho, reclamándome, exigiéndome total rendición… de fondo Claudia puso mis lentos favoritos en su intento de hacer algo para calmarme, si supiera que eso solo me lleva a sus recuerdos, a las charlas compartidas, a las complicidades.

La relativa calma fue interrumpida por unos gritos en el pasillo seguido de fuertes golpes en la puerta y gritos con golpes.

- Abre la puerta! Abre la maldita puerta o la golpearé hasta tirarla abajo… Abre la maldita puerta o comenzaré a gritar tu maldito nombre para que todos se enteren quien es la gata detrás del antifaz… ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA! – Furia era poco para describir lo que Rick sentía, furia, enojo, frustración… y un cuerpo en llamas que reclamaba por ella – ABRE YA!- Volvió a gritar pero mientras seguía golpeando la puerta.

Claudia me mira con mucha preocupación en sus ojos, no es necesario que digamos nada, el momento de la verdad ha llegado y ambas lo sabemos, con mi mirada le digo que sí, que abra la puerta y que me deje a solas con Rick… había desencadenado la tormenta y es necesario que la enfrente. Con cautela Claudia abre la puerta ve a Rick, solo y un poco más allá en el pasillo un par de guardias fuera de combate. Los ojos azules de Rick tenían el color de una tormenta invernal, casi negro, rictus fruncido y sus puños crispados… solo la miró y esa mirada le congeló el alma, frente a ella no estaba Rick Hunter el hermanito menor de Roy… no! Frente a ella estaba Richard Hunter, un hombre de temer, un hombre que había encontrado su fuego interno forjado en mil batallas… un hombre que hoy había despertado… a una pesadilla?

-Claudia – ladró él como si fuera una orden – toma tus cosas y lárgate de aquí – de un empujón abrió la puerta y pasó por ella asustando a Claudia. Ante su inmovilidad, él la volvió a mirar con una furia helada y volvió a hablarle de una manera nunca antes vista – No me has escuchado? VETE! Has desencadenado una tormenta… VETE DE AQUÍ! Que ella y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar… sinceramente no pensé que podías ser tan mala amiga… eres consciente de lo que has provocado alentándola a hacer esto? No? Verdad que no? Lárgate de aquí ahora!

Tomando su cartera y unos bolsos se abrió camino temblando por cómo Rick le había hablado, y teniendo la certeza de que Lisa iba a pasar un momento bien complicado. Se acercó, me abrazó y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella. No alcanzó a estar fuera cuando escuchó el seguro y rezó a todos los dioses que por una vez esas dos almas pudieran hablar.

Lisa no podía levantar la mirada, el tono de voz había sido tan duro, tan fuerte… solo podía mirarse las manos y temblar… temblar sin control… y las lágrimas habían vuelto. Rick se paró frente a ella, podía sentirlo, podía ver sus fuertes piernas…

- Mírame- le ordenó él – Lisa Hayes te he dicho que me mires! – ella apretó sus puños, no, no podía mirarlo, no después de lo que había pasado – Oh! Perdón, lo había olvidado, acá la señorita se llama Ayxa, la Diosa del pole… verdad? – ironía, sarcasmo… enojo, mucho enojo – Mírame! Como Lisa como Ayxa, como quieras pero mírame! Mírame y explícame porque lo hiciste, merezco una explicación, no lo crees? Mírame! – lentamente Lisa levantó su mirada y la tormenta azul se encontró con la triste esmeralda… y toda su furia se transmutó… se convirtió en deseo puro, líquido, puro… no, no tenía tiempo para ser gentil.. no! Ahora no… la tomó de los hombros sin romper el vínculo de la mirada, la paró y comenzó a besarla, sin delicadeza, sin suavidad… un gemido de ella fue lo último que tuvo real conciencia, la última barrera se había destruido. Eran pura energía vibrando como tensas cuerdas de guitarra rápidamente se deshizo de su polera, de sostén y de su propia camisa… la piel de Lisa ardía, gemido tras gemido liberaban más y más aquello que durante tanto tiempo habían reprimido…. "Purple Rain" comenzó a sonar y no pudo evitar sonreir mientras jugueteaba el rosado y turgente pezón de Lisa, saboreándolo como si fuera una rica fruta… una fruta largamente prohibida.

-Se hará realidad tu fantasía comadreja – pensó mientras succionó más fuerte haciendo que Lisa se estremeciera entre sus brazos y tirara de sus cabellos… y esto es tan solo el comienzo. Agradeció que solo estuviera llevando una falda y no jeans, así podía acceder más fácilmente, se deshizo de ella con premura besándole el ombligo y sintiendo como temblaba ante sus besos y sus manos recorriéndola completamente… y ahí la tenía, la bella reina del hielo siendo puro fuego, vistiendo solo una pequeña tanga roja transparente… quién lo hubiera imaginado! Definitivamente él no… sorpresa tras sorpresa le estaba regalando esta Lisa, una Lisa sensual, majestuosa y sexual… una Lisa que lo atraía y lo envolvía. Arrancó la tanga de un tirón y su más secreto sueño se hizo realidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap****í****tulo 4: Cuando todo termina y nada comienza**

El camino a la casa se hizo en total silencio, Rick conduciendo como si no hubiera un mañana, las primeras luces del alba comenzaban a despertar a la ciudad… Rick, su Rick, el que la hizo sentir cosas que jamás se hubiese imaginado que podía sentir, y al mismo tiempo la certeza de un miedo infinito… nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos iba a cambiar el hecho de que en unas horas él iba a darle el sí al canarito lindo… Iba a ser capaz de poder soportar eso? Sinceramente lo dudaba, no, no iba a poder estar parada a su lado como familia viendo como el hombre que amaba se casaba con otra y mucho menos después de haber tenido sexo de una manera tan salvaje y tan instintiva… Y ahora qué? Su corazón pedía a gritos que Rick cambiara el recorrido, que huyeran de la ciudad, que se perdieran en los territorios salvajes… que dieran inicio a una nueva vida, lejos de todos, pero fundamentalmente lejos de Minmay. Pero no, eso era totalmente imposible… ella conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre o creía conocerlo, lo que había vivido no hacía más de unos minutos lo habían puesto en otra dimensión…no había sido dulce y suave, había sido exigente, demandante, fuerte, y con una energía que la quemaba… de solo recordar cosquillas en su interior se dejaron sentir. Y una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Rick la miraba de reojo, apretando fuertemente el volante del jeep, al punto que los dedos le dolían, pero no se animaba a sacar las manos del volante, sus manos tenían vida propia y le pedían con desesperación volver a tocar esa piel… Lisa mira por la ventana y su cuello queda al descubierto, todavía lleva esa melena negra corta que deja al total descubierto la blanca piel de su cuello, y para su asombro descubre en él su huellas. Y dos sentimientos se enfrentaron, por un lado el arrepentimiento de haber sido tan intenso, como no pudo controlarse un poco… cómo iba a hacer ahora Lisa para tapar esas marcas, porque no eran una ni dos… varias marcas en su cuello bajando por sus hombros… y se esforzó por focalizarse nuevamente en el camino su mente lo estaba llevando hacia el otro sentimiento, a la lujuria a ese deseo de volver a tomarla, ahí mismo, sin ningún reparo… qué le había hecho ella a él para despertar esas emociones… que le había hecho él a ella… qué iban a hacer ahora… Lisa baja el vidrio de la ventana y su perfume lo envuelve, con cuidado se quita la peluca negra y comienza a liberar su cabello… verla convertirse en Lisa nuevamente le seca la boca, el poco control que aún estaba teniendo se va desvaneciendo, como la oscuridad en presencia de los primeros rayos del sol. No sabe que va a pasar, solo tiene una certeza… que una vez en la casa de Lisa no solo van a hablar, primero le va a hacer el amor, no como el antro con desesperación y urgencia, sino con tiempo, recorriéndola completamente, grabándola a fuego en su retina, en su piel en cada parte de su ser, porque por fin se había dado cuenta completamente que desde hacía mucho tiempo solo Lisa era la dueña de su corazón.

Pese a haber tomado el camino largo queriendo prolongar el espacio en común entre ellos llegaron a la pequeña casa en el barrio militar, a nadie le sorprendía que Rick y Lisa estuvieran juntos, era muy común verlos compartiendo el tiempo y si bien en un principio Lisa era la que más iba a la casa de Rick con el paso de los meses y el casi establecimiento permanente de Minmay en la casa de Rick hizo que la balanza cambiara y fuera Rick el que más tiempo pasaba en la casa de Lisa… nadie iba a sospechar o pensar nada fuera de lugar en verlos juntos y todo pensamiento sobre ellos dos como algo más que amigos se habían apagado cuando el compromiso con Minmay se hizo oficial. Estacionó en la entrada de la casa, no quería que nadie pudiera reconocer en Lisa a Ayxa, aunque nadie había en la calle, una parte de él estaba aterrorizado de solo imaginar que alguno de sus compañeros pudieran relacionar a Lisa con Ayxa… esa parte de Lisa la quería solo para él, únicamente para él… desde cuándo había sido sin sobreprotector con Lisa?

- Gracias por traerme a casa Rick… y por no pronunciar una sola palabra en todo el camino, aunque esa parte no sé si agradecértela o mandarte a la mierda- escuchar nuevamente su voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, se habían vestido en silencio, él solo le dijo que la iba a llevar a su casa e hicieron el camino cada uno en su mundo en silencio. Su mirada se clavó en los ojos de Lisa, no había rastro de las llamas que él había visto, un mar verde de tristeza infinita, ella se estaba despidiendo… una punzada le atravesó el corazón… no, no podía despedirse de ella todavía, necesitaba más de ella… y sí, iba a ser completamente egoísta.

- Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría poder hablar contigo, pero no en la calle… necesito hablar contigo y que nos expliquemos mutuamente que acaba de pasar – se puso de costado para verla mejor, rogando que no dijera que no… aunque hubiese preferido que ella lo hubiese invitado en lugar de mandarlo a la mierda, pero la comadreja era la comadreja! No iba a cambiar justo ahora. Lisa demoraba en contestar, se notaba la lucha interna, su respiración se agitó y algo cambió en la atmósfera del aire… se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, el cuerpo de ella lo estaba llamando nuevamente y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando.

-Rick – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada… quizás después de todo los años de autocontrol eran más fuertes que las demandas de su cuerpo… - no sé como decirte esto, pero… - pudo ver como el rubor comenzaba a teñir las mejillas de ella… quizás después de todo el cuerpo estaba ganando esa batalla – Rick, si entras a mi casa ahora querré algo más que una taza de café y una charla sobre lo que acabamos de hacer y las implicancias que tiene… Rick, si entras en mi casa ahora te voy a pedir que volvamos a tener sexo y cualquier negativa tuya por la razón que sea me va a desarmar, porque ahora no quiero hablar, quiero amarte, quiero que tu cuerpo no me olvide, no importa lo que venga después de hoy – suavemente él tomó su rostro y con placer pudo descubrir nuevamente ese fuego que lo había despertado y sin importarle nada hizo lo que sentía, la besó, con locura, con pasión, con total irresponsabilidad, y ella le respondió de la misma manera, sonrió cuando las manos de ellas estrecharon aún más el beso tirando de su cabello, le encantaba la demanda, y la urgencia que le demostraba…

- Vamos a la casa Lisa… - las cartas estaban echadas, y sus cuerpos anticipaban el reencuentro.

Al entrar en la pequeña sala se encontraron una preocupada Claudia en el sillón con su té… miró a Lisa primero mientras se paraba para recibirla y luego a Rick… por un segundo el enojo se apoderó de Rick, no quería a nadie en la casa, quería volver a tener a Lisa, quería hacerle el amor, quería que ella nunca lo pudiera olvidar… Claudia lo miró con interrogación y entendiendo mucho más de lo que iba a decir.

- Lisa, cariño, que bueno que estás aquí y estás bien… me había quedado muy preocupada y no contestabas el celular – la abrazó con inmenso cariño, Lisa no era solo su amiga, era como su hermana, y temía que luego de este día las cosas se pondrían bien intensa para Lisa, en muchos planos, en muchos aspectos… todavía no le había comentado de la decisión de Gloval y de cómo eso la iba a afectar. Tantos cambios se estaban por producir.

- Gracias Claudia… estoy bien, quédate tranquila – le respondió ella apretándola fuerte, Claudia era su Pepe Grillo… tantas veces le había dicho que fuera y dijera sus sentimientos, si tan solo hubiese aceptado sus consejos.

- Lisa, ahora me voy a mi casa… cualquier cosa me llamas, si? Solo quería estar segura de que estabas bien – le toma las manos, ahora tan frías de Lisa y le guiña un ojo, sabiendo que Lisa iba a necesitar de toda su energía para enfrentar este día que iba a ser tan largo – Rick, solo quiero decirte una cosa… eres miembro de mi familia, ya que eres el hermano de Roy… nunca pienses que puedo hacerte algo que te haga daño, todo lo contrario, Rick. Te quiero y te querré siempre como mi propio hermano – se acercó a él y lo abrazó, esperando que él entendiera que ella siempre iba a ser su amiga, y también su familia.

- Nos vemos más tarde Claudia… y nunca olvides que en las familias también hay discusiones, y perdón por haber sido demasiado vehemente hace un rato atrás… - las disculpas eran sinceras, Claudia era como su hermana mayor, el gran amor de su hermano mayor en el cariño, y su única familia.

Claudia toma su bolso y con una sonrisa sale de la casa… esperando que esos dos lograran encontrar la solución a la caja de Pandora que habían abierto… era evidente que ambos se amaban, pero que uno de los involucrados descubriera eso justamente en el día de su casamiento con otra mujer no era precisamente el mejor de los augurios…

-Bueno, dame un segundo que ya regreso- dijo Lisa rompiendo el silencio incómodo… y generando el espacio que necesitaba para poder volver a respirar con un poco más de normalidad – por favor, podrías preparar un café… lo voy a necesitar – habló Lisa mientras se perdía en el pasillo hacia su habitación, y salió de su campo visual.

Minuto de incertidumbre… preparar café? Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era el café… ni siquiera le importaba su propio matrimonio en unas cuantas horas… lo único que le importaba en ese instante era no perder de vista a Lisa… solo quería acariciarla, hacerla estremecer, volver a besarla… sentir sus cabellos rozándolo y excitándolo, en realidad toda ella lo excitaba y provocaba.

- Si, claro… café… el café va a venir después, ahora quiero otra cosa y sé muy bien que vos también lo querés – susurró para sí mismo un Rick que mientras recorría el mismo camino que Lisa había hecho minutos antes dejaba un camino de su propia ropa.

Ella estaba en su habitación despojándose de la ropa de Ayxa para volver a ser la Lisa que conocía tan bien, verla en la transición me incitó aún más si acaso eso era posible. Sin que ella se diera cuenta Rick se paró detrás de ellas, suavemente tocó sus cabellos, era una de las características de Lisa que más le gustaba, sobre todo cuando lo tenía como en estos momentos, totalmente suelto; salvaje, vivo… le gustaba como se perdía en donde la espalda terminaba, le gustaba lo sedoso que era, y el perfume que despedía. Tomó el cabello con sus manos, disfrutando del cuerpo de Lisa que estaba debajo, le fue descubriendo la espalda lentamente, como si estuviera grabando en cámara lenta cada momento de lo que estaba pasando. Sin soltar el cabello con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Lisa, la yema de los dedos provocaba escalofríos de placer en ella y lo podía sentir, lo podía ver, lo podía oler, lo podía escuchar… comenzó a besar su cuello, en cada marca que iba encontrando y comprobó como la respiración de ella se hizo más intensa y lo disfrutó… disfrutó y sintió como un triunfo personal ser él el que le provocaba esas reacciones a la Reina de Hielo, su ego se expandió y no solo su ego. Con pausa tomó su lóbulo izquierdo entre los labios y los saboreó, ella olía a él, pero todavía tenía su aroma tan característico, y ese perfume que le encantaba. Ella quiso darse vuelta para quedar frente a él, pero no se lo permitió, iba a marcar el ritmo, suave, lento, despacio, hasta escuchar que ella pidiera ser tomada, esta vez el proceso iba a ser como una dulce tortura, para ambos…

Los golpes en la puerta los despertó, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, nuevos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Max llamando a Rick… despertarse en los brazos del otro fue mágico, sin embargo era el despertar de la burbuja en la que habían estado envueltos en las últimas horas…. La realidad estaba ahí golpeando a la puerta. Lisa lo miró sin decir nada pero diciéndolo todo con la mirada y una punzada de dolor atravesó sus ojos y se trasladó al corazón de Rick. Los golpes seguían y a la voz de Max se sumó la voz de Claudia.

-Ya voy Claudia! Deja de golpear la puerta! – dijo Lisa mientras se vestía, jeans y camiseta salvarían la situación. Del otro lado de la cama Rick también se vestía…

Lisa abrió su puerta con un Rick en la cocina preparando el café que necesitaba, tanto Max como Claudia entraron hablando aceleradamente mientras Lisa se sentaba en el sillón de la sala… no quería hablar… no quería pensar.

- Rick amigo te he estado llamando todo el día! Por qué no contestabas? Me preocupé, pensé que algo te había pasado luego de tu despedida, te fuiste tan precipitadamente… Menos mal que los muchachos me dijeron que vieron tu jeep en lo de Lisa y ahí me calmé un poco… pero ni tú ni Lisa se dignaron a contestar sus teléfonos! Vamos Rick! Mira la hora! Debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar antes que la novia… Recuerda la tradición es que el novio espere a la novia y no a la inversa…

- Tranquilo Max… lamento haberte preocupado, pero todo está bien… - ojalá su mirada transmitiera lo que sus palabras decían… ojalá su corazón compartiera las palabras que estaba diciendo…

- Estás bien Lisa? – le pregunta Claudia sentándose a su lado.

- Si Claudia… no en realidad no… pero sí… no sé – y en verdad no lo sabía, lo vivido había sido tan intenso en todos los sentidos que en realidad no tenía idea de cómo se sentía… feliz por lo que había vivido pero con un miedo atroz por lo que estaba por suceder…

-Lisa, cariño… pudieron hablar? Pudiste decirle lo que sientes?

- Si, se lo pude decir…no no hemos estado hablando mucho… bueno si hablamos pero no precisamente de la manera que te estás imaginando… o tal vez sí. Claudia, suceda lo que suceda esto cambia todo.

- Ok, Max.. ve a mi casa toma todas mis cosas ya sabes donde están y nos vemos en el hotel en unos 45 minutos… como mi padrino me tienes que hacer ese favor… - la voz de Rick despidiendo a Max las saco de su conversación… y Lisa sintió el frío dentro de ella, esas palabras… esas palabra solo significaban una cosa… él se iba a casar igual, nada importaban las últimas hora, nada importaba lo que se habían dicho… nada importaba lo que ambos sentían… él se iba a quedar igual.

- Nos vemos en un rato Lisa! – se despide Max saludándola desde la puerta, Lisa solo puede esbozar una forzada sonrisa tratando de que Max no la vea llorar. La mano de Claudia sobre su hombro le da un poco de fuerzas… después de todo estará ella para sobrellevar los días que estaban por venir.

- Max espérame… voy contigo, me puedes dejar en mi casa por favor? Lisa cariño, pasaré por ti en dos horas… te parece? – no espera la respuesta de Lisa, le da un abrazo apretado mientras le susurra al oído – hablen…. Hablen ahora por favor.

De nuevo los dos solos, Rick le pasa una taza de cafelatte cargado y se sienta a su lado…

- Te vas a casar, no es así Rick? – le pregunta ella sin mirarlo directamente… sus manos aprietan la taza y su mirada está clavada en el café – Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado en estas horas… de lo que hemos descubierto… incluso así te vas a casar con ella Rick? Estás cometiendo un error… no lo hagas… casándote vamos a ser tres los infelices… - las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar… nada podía contenerlas ahora.

- Lisa… - susurró él con la voz quebrada… él también estaba llorando porque lo que Lisa estaba diciendo era la verdad… era totalmente consciente que casarse bajo estas circunstancias era el peor error de su vida… un error del que estaba seguro se arrepentiría el resto de su vida – Lisa por favor mírame, sabes que no tengo opción... tengo que hacerlo.

- No es verdad Rick… si quieres puede parar todo esto… Rick, por el bien de los tres por favor no lo hagas – al final levantó su mirada y la clavó en la de Rick, ambos lloraban, ambos entendían que esta era una situación que les iba a definir el resto de sus vidas. Y él la besó, besó sus lágrimas, sus ojos, sus labios… la besó con tristeza, con pasión, con ternura… la besó y sus besos sabían a despedida…

- No lo hagas Rick – susurró Lisa con los labios aún en los de Rick, sin abrir los ojos.

- No tengo opción Lisa… no tengo opción… - le contestó él manteniendo sus ojos cerrados… Sintió como Lisa se separaba de él… se alejaba, se levantaba del sillón y sintió por primera vez el frío que le iba a acompañar por el resto de su vida… el frío de saber que la persona que es tu alma gemela no está en tu vida…

- Muy bien Rick… si es así como dices, que no tienes otra opción, entonces quiero que te vayas… sal de mi casa y de mi vida en este mismo momento… y no, no iré a la estúpida boda… no quiero ser testigo de algo que estoy convencida que es una locura… no quiero ser la testigo privilegiada del mayor error de tu vida que será un error en la mía… FUERA YA DE MI CASA RICK! –las lágrimas la cegaban pero no podía hacer otra cosa… quería que se fuera para poder derrumbarse en su soledad…

- Lisa, Lisa por favor escúchame… tengo que hacerlo pero no significa que olvide lo que siento por ti, ahora que lo he descubierto pelearé por eso…

- YA CALLA! Y VETE! – le gritó nuevamente ella, y esta vez la ira iba en aumento… - solo quiero que te quede claro algo, si sales por esta puerta para casarte con Minmay nunca, pero nunca más vuelvas… si sales por esta puerta y te casas con ella puedes olvidarte que existo… y te juro, te juro que haré lo humanamente posible y aún más para que literalmente desaparecer de tu vida… Si te casas con Minmay no te molestes en volver.

-Lisa… por favor…

- Fuera! No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más…

- Te amo Lisa… te amo.

- Y yo a ti Rick… te amo… vete… tu futura esposa te está esperando… vete ya Rick, no me hagas sufrir más a mí… ni la hagas esperar a ella…Por favor Rick… VETE!.- Rick se acercó a ella que se abrazaba con sus brazos, como queriendo protegerse, como queriendo encontrar un poco de calor. Se dejó abrazar por él, pero no le respondió a su abrazó… ni tampoco respondió a su beso… poco a poco él la liberó de su abrazó y la besó en la frente, sentía un dolor increíble dentro de su cuerpo, como si algo se hubiese quebrado en mil pedazos dentro de él.

- Te amo Hayes… y quiero que sepas que volveré por ti.

Él cerró la puerta… sintiendo que su alma se había quedado dentro de la casa de Lisa… mientras que del otro lado de la puerta Lisa se derrumba en el piso llorando, sabiendo que a partir de ese día nada sería igual.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Forzando un inicio… obligando un adiós**

Sentir el llanto de Lisa al otro lado de la puerta deshizo el corazón de Rick en mil pedazos. Quería volver abrazarla fuertemente y decirle que no se equivoque que él iba a volver, que este era un paso que debía dar si querían vivir juntos. Él la estaba dejando, pero no para siempre, la estaba dejando para hablar con Minmay y encontrar una solución a esta situación. Sí, quería a Minmay y hasta no hacía unas cuantas horas pensaba que era la mujer de su vida, se había enamorado de Minmay cuando toda esta locura de la guerra había comenzado, ambos apenas unos adolescentes y si bien ambos habían tomado diferentes caminos, ella como la estrella y él como un célebre piloto de combate siempre sus caminos se habían cruzado de una u otra manera; sí, Rick estaba convencido de que la amaba pero muy interior siempre tuvo la certeza de que había algo que faltaba en la relación de ambos, algo que no terminaba de cerrar ni de encajar perfectamente, y aunque su corazón lo intuía su mente nunca quiso entrar a explorar ahí. Tenía a Minmay, el sueño de todo hombre humano o zentraedi, pero hoy estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, porque su mundo había sido puesto de cabeza… Lisa, su Lisa, su amiga, su superior, aquella que tantas cosas le despertaba pero que siempre se encarga de poner a dormir le había demostrado que detrás de ese traje de la Reina de Hielo estaba una mujer de fuego, una mujer que lo hizo vibrar como ninguna otra, ni siquiera con Minmay había sentido o vivido esa experiencia. Había tanta emoción y energía en sus caricias, tanto deseo, tanto amor, tanta entrega… y con la misma intensidad que la amaba en esos momentos también la odiaba, por no haber sido valiente antes, por esperar hasta el último minuto, por hacerlo en el peor momento de su vida, cuando se iba a casar con otra, y no con cualquier mujer sino con la más conocida y admirada de todo el planeta Tierra y de la flota.

Mientras conducía por la ciudad rumbo al hotel donde la ceremonia se iba a desarrollar los pensamientos se le mezclaban. Suspender la boda parecía una quimera, pero casarse era una locura mayor, no podía perder a Lisa, pero tampoco podía plantar a Minmay en el altar. Dónde estaban los zentraedis cuando eran necesarios!? Un ataque sería la mejor de las soluciones, una solución un tanto extraña pero solución al fin y al cabo.

Luego de unos minutos por las calles tranquilas de Macross al fin llegó al hotel y una maraña de periodistas se encargaron de acosarlo, alguna vez lo dejarían en paz? Si, cuando se alejara de Minmay… El administrador del hotel lo condujo a su habitación, iba caminando en modo robot, sin pensar, sin sentir, simplemente como siguiendo un programa pre-establecido. Era esta la vida que quería? Hasta ese momento nada de eso lo molestaba pero ahora todo era diferente. Y se descubrió detestando el mundo del espectáculo donde se sentía tan expuesto y vulnerable, como nadando en una piscina de tiburones con trozos de carne atados al cuerpo. Una vez dentro de su habitación y no escuchando a nadie de los que adentro lo estaban esperando corrió al baño para vomitar, demasiadas emociones y vivencias en poco tiempo… demasiada incertidumbre sobre su futuro y el futuro de la mujer que amaba y de quien sería su futura esposa. Sentía asco por todo, por lo que había hecho, por lo que iba a hacer… sintió asco por su ceguera y sentado en el piso del baño abrazándose las piernas sintió como Max lo llamaba desde el otro lado. No sabía que hacer, así que hizo lo que siempre le brindaba paz, contactarse con Lisa; buscó su celular y le mandó un mensaje, conociéndola como la conocía la única manera de contactarse con ella iba a ser a través de mensajes, jamás le hubiese respondido una llamada. Y le escribió lo que realmente sentía… "Lisa, solo quiero decirte que te amo y que haré lo imposible para que estemos juntos", pocas palabras que encerraban el universo de emociones que Lisa le hacía sentir. Una vez enviado el mensaje descubrió un montón de llamadas perdidas, muchas de ellas de Minmay y un buzón de voz colmado de mensajes, muchos de Minmay… el último mensaje que Minmay le había dejado era muy simple y con la voz demasiado neutra donde le pedía que ni bien llegara el hotel la fuera a ver, que había algo muy importante que debían hablar.

Suspirando abrió la puerta del baño, con la mirada le dijo todo a su hermano del alma, a veces las palabras sobran. El camino a la habitación de preparación de la novia se le hizo eterno, como si estuviese viviendo una pesadilla, por cada paso que avanzaba el pasillo crecía en mil pasos más… pero incluso la eternidad tiene fin y allí se encontraba frente a la puerta de Minmay, desde afuera se escuchaban las alegres voces donde se destacaba la de Minmay, apenas tocó la puerta, ésta fue abierta y desde el umbral las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

- Oh! Mi futuro marido ha venido a verme! Al fin pudiste! Pasa por favor, el vestido está escondido para que nadie pueda verlo así que no hay ninguna regla que estemos rompiendo y que nos pueda traer mala suerte a nuestro matrimonio… ven por favor necesito hablar unas palabras contigo – ella se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose a una habitación interna, Rick la siguió teniendo la certeza de que una dura batalla se le estaba por presentar, y de donde no sabía si iba a salir ganador. Él entró en la muy azul habitación y ella cerró con seguro la puerta tras él.

- Minmay yo…

- Rick, no digas nada… sé que me vas a decir que no te quieres casar… y también sé las razones… No quiero que me digas nada de lo que después te arrepientas… simplemente no me puedes dejar sola en este momento en el día de nuestra boda… Sé que estamos cometiendo un gran error, por que sé que me quieres, pero no me amas, no al menos como la amas a ella. De alguna manera siempre lo supe y nunca quise reconocerlo… Te amo Rick, te amo como no puedes imaginarlo pero soy consciente que no me amas de la misma manera… ojalá pudiera dejarte libre para que seas feliz con ella… pero no puedo, no en este momento, sinceramente me hubiese gustado que este momento lo hubiésemos vivido antes, no hoy… todo hubiese sido más fácil… - mientras hablaba la voz le temblaba, era imposible contener las lágrimas y en un intento de reconfortarse se abrazaba a sí misma con mucha fuerza, como queriendo evitar quebrarse.

- Minmay, entiendo lo que dices… pero es una verdadera locura que nos casemos, ambos somos conscientes del error que significa… No puedo Minmay, no me puedo casar contigo! La amo! La amo de una manera que no puedo explicarte, y durante mucho tiempo estuve negando y ocultando esto porque nunca imaginé que ella pudiera amarme… Minmay, evitemos esto, estamos dañando 3 vidas- Rick también lloraba, demasiadas emociones, demasiado dolor. Se quedaron mirando en silencio, tenso silencio…

- Rick… no quiero obligarte… pero si hoy no te casas conmigo se sabrá que fue por ella y arruinarás su carrera por completo y también la tuya

- Esto es chantaje Minmay… y así me dices que me amas?

- Llamalo como quieras… y sí te amo y sino fuera yo te dejaría completamente libre… pero soy yo y que me dejes plantada en el día de mi boda no es una opción. Nos casamos hoy o todo el mundo sabrá lo de Lisa… y mucho, peor ambos serán los culpables de que pierda a mi hijo…

- Estás embarazada Minmay? – Rick estaba anonadado… eso era imposible… era imposible que Minmay estuviese embarazada de él.

- Eso es algo que ahora no te voy a contestar… solo lo sabrás después del matrimonio. Si logras entender lo que es bueno para todos me vas a estar esperando y nos vamos a casar… para que veas que soy una buena persona y que no quiero complicarte tu vida solo te pido un año, pasado el año nos podemos divorciar o podemos continuar si es que descubres que me amas. Solo un año y salvas el honor de ella. Está en tus manos, un año de tu libertad por el honor de todos nosotros. – y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, dejándolo a solas y completamente incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar.

Pasados unos minutos del shock inicial Rick también abandonó el cuarto con miles de pensamientos dando vueltas… cuándo Minmay se había vuelto tan fría y calculadora? Sabía que era frívola y muchas veces superficial, pero jamás hubiese imaginado o esperado ese grado de manipulación. Esa no era la Minmay de quién él se había enamorado. Quién era? La dulce chiquilla de grandes ojos cuya ternura y belleza tanto lo habían cautivado… o esta fría mujer que sin ningún reparo estaba manipulando la vida de 3 personas a su antojo…

Quería abandonar todo, quería irse… pero no quería arrastrar a Lisa en esta locura… Lisa no se lo merecía siempre había sido leal a él, incluso cuando menos se lo merecía… no, no podía exponerla y poner en riesgo la carrera que tanto amaba y respetaba. Debía enfrentar esto, por Lisa.

…

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar, el salón principal del hotel más importante de Macross ostentaba un lujo desmedido, como si la gran guerra no hubiese pasado. El rostro de Rick aparecía repetidamente en la pantalla, era como una máscara, rígido, con una furia contenida que solo ella podía descifrar, conocía ese brillo y el que lucía ahora era un millón de veces peor. Claudia había corrido en su ayuda, nunca se había ido realmente del departamento, estaba en su auto esperando ver que pasaba, cuando vio salir a Rick supo que las decisiones habían sido tomadas, Rick se veía tan abatido y abrumado. La misma Claudia la obligó a ducharse, convertirse en una civil y salir de su casa. La verdad es que no escuchó mucho lo que Claudia le dijo, solo entendió algo cuando Claudia se susurró más para sí que para ella que con un té no iba a ser suficiente.

Para evitar posibles cuestionamientos de personas conocidas salieron de la ciudad, Claudia la llevó a un pueblito cercano pero distante, estaban en el único bar del pueblo sin hablar solo mirando por el ventanal la belleza del paisaje, agreste, salvaje y para su sorpresa en recuperación… y ella pensó que como la misma tierra iba a necesitar recuperarse, curarse, rearmarse. Quizás la idea que Claudia le había comentado no era tan descabellada. Necesitaba una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo.

Como no podía ser de otra manera la locura de la boda entre Minmay y Rick también había llegado a ese pequeño pueblo. Claudia se había ido a la barra para pedir otra ronda de cerveza y averiguar sobre un hotel, hostal o un lugar donde poder dormir esa noche… si seguían tomando la posibilidad de retornar era nula. Y ahí estaba él, ocupando toda la pantalla con sus fríos ojos, y los comentaristas hablaban sobre nervios en el novio y que por eso no sonreía. Sin quererlo sonrió con tristeza ante el comentario, en su mirada no había una sola pizca de nervios, era un fuego frío y abrasador, era furia total y contenida… y el enojo que sentía se convirtió en tristeza y lástima por él, entendió que se estaba casando por obligación y de muy mala manera, todo su cuerpo estaba en lucha, ella lo podía notar, lo podía leer… Tan abstraída estaba mirando la pantalla que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona se sentó a su lado… ni de la mirada penetrante de ese gigante que la observaba con detenimiento desde hacía ya un largo tiempo, tampoco vio como ese hombre de gran altura y bellas facciones frunció su ceño cuando la otra persona se sentó a su lado… ella solo podía ver esos ojos azules y sentir una pena enorme, por él, por ella y por un futuro que podía haber sido perfecto…

Alargó su mano sin mirar a la copa de cerveza, iba a necesitar un buen trago para tolerar la ceremonia, una lágrima rebelde se le escapó resbalando hasta perderse en la comisura de sus labios. La novia entraba blanca y radiante, el alcalde de la ciudad era el responsable de entregarla, ella lucía perfecta, sonrisa encantadora… era como una muñeca, y aunque todo parecía perfecto había algo que no era completamente cierto, Lisa se dio cuenta que Minmay estaba actuando, actuando a la novia enamorada y encantada que iba a casarse… sus ojos, en sus ojos había tristeza y determinación, emociones ocultas detrás del brillo y el glamour.

Cuando Rick recibió a Minmay pudo ver la mirada que ambos se dieron… definitivamente ahí había algo más y la tristeza se le hizo aún más intensa porque Rick se estaba casando pero no había alegría, no había entusiasmo, en ninguno de los dos. Minmay lo actuaba y Rick solo lo ocultaba en una máscara de frialdad. Al momento de los votos no sabía si lloraba por él o lloraba por ella… en realidad lloraba por ambos, especialmente al ver el beso tomado en primer plano… Esos labios, esos labios la habían besado con locura y con pasión… esos labios le habían dicho que la amaba. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, por un instante pensó que era Claudia pero al escuchar la voz su cuerpo se tensó, no era la persona que esperaba encontrarse justo en ese momento.

-Salud Lisa… brindemos por el par de tórtolos que se están cagando la vida… - le dijo Kyle con la copa de vino tinto en la mano alzada. Ella giró lentamente para verlo, el rictus en su cara le dio a entender del disgusto que le estaba produciendo el show en la televisión, y que la copa de vino era una de muchas copas previas… estaba ebrio y bien sabía que un Kyle ebrio era símbolo de problemas.

- No tengo nada por lo que brindar Kyle… serías tan amable de dejarme sola- le pidió ella dándose vuelta nuevamente para ver la pantalla, quería que él se alejara.

- Te equivocas Hayes… ambos debemos brindar por esos dos, que se están casando y nos dejan solos, nos abandonan… estamos en las mismas Hayes – la voz de Kyle se sentía pastosa, relentizada y su mano ya comenzaba a hacer una presión que le dolía.

- Kyle, por favor… déjame sola que no quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie… estoy acá esperando a un amigo. –Lisa sonaba como la dura militar que era. La presión se hizo más fuerte- Suéltame Kyle me estás haciendo daño…

- No lo haré bonita… si él me robó a mi mujer yo voy a tomar a su mujer – la presión se hizo más intensa y la fue acercando hacia él, de solo pensar en lo que le quería hacer se retorció y luchó por librarse.

- Creo que la señorita te ha dicho que la dejes… y ha manifestado que no quiere tu compañía… la sueltas por la buenas o no te gustará ver lo que pasa si no lo haces – una voz grave, masculina y cargada de sensualidad obligó a Lisa y a Kyle a levantar la mirada, el hombre de gran porte estaba ahí parado a su lado y con cara de muy poca paciencia – Suéltala ahora! Ella me está esperando a mí, así que suéltala… sigue tomando en tu rincón llorando por la estrellita que te ha abandonado.

- Jack Archer! – gritó Claudia acercándose a la mesa y ajena al episodio previo con Kyle – no puedo creer que estés acá! Tanto tiempo Jack! Qué gusto volver a verte! – la sincera alegría de Claudia los hizo sonreír, Kyle aflojó la mano, movimiento que Jack aprovechó para pararlo de la silla y llevarlo al rincón donde estaba la mesa de Kyle.

- Te lo digo en simple… por respeto a las mujeres de esa mesa y dado tu estado calamitoso no te pongo en tu lugar con más violencia… no te vuelvas a acercar a ninguna de ellas, porque ahí vas a conocer porque me apodan el gigante asesino. Kyle solo lo miro, era un hombre derrotado.

Jack volvió a la mesa donde Claudia y Lisa se encontraban… Lisa se encontraba mejor, rostro triste pero al menos no estaba llorando.

- Ahora sí! Claudia! Lisa! Qué alegría volver a verlas! Nunca pensé que las iba a encontrar por aquí! De vacaciones? Se escaparon del trabajo?

- Jack! Que gusto verte después de tantos años! Hay tanto por conversar… tanto por compartir… vas camino a Macross? – Claudia le habla con mucho cariño, Jack era un gran amigo de Roy, y en consecuencia también fue un gran amigo para ella… por desgracia al momento de la transposición Jack no se encontraba en Macross por lo que él su escuadrón permanecieron en la Tierra durante sus años de aventuras.

- Claudia! No te imaginas como los he extrañado! Y sí, voy camino a Macross, el alto mando se acordó que existimos y nos tiene asignadas nuevas misiones… pensaba ir a buscarlas ni bien llegara pero los hilos del destino se cruzaron antes… Feliz de poder ayudar a dos bellas damas en apuro.

- Oh Jack! Tu siempre igual! No cambias nunca, no?... nosotras felices de que te encontraras acá… sino ya veía a Lisa derrochando la cerveza en la cabeza de Kyle.- los tres se rieron, la camaradería de antaño estaba ahí, viva, presente… como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. La magia de la verdadera amistad estaba más viva que nunca.

- Creo que tendremos una larga noche de conversación… yo pensaba quedarme este fin de semana acá en este pueblo, lo encontré encantador… y arrendé una cabaña frente al lago, a un par de minutos de aquí. Si quieren se pueden quedar conmigo… no hay muchas opciones en el pueblito para hospedarse, y después de todas las rondas de cerveza que vi pasar entre ustedes no creo que sea la mejor de las ideas volver a Macross ahora en la noche, no? – miró alternativamente a cada una con chispas en los ojos, el reencuentro con sus viejas amigas y compañeras era lo mejor que le había pasado en los últimos meses, luego de la separación de Helena todo se había vuelto complicado. Entendía a Helena pero no podía ser quién ella necesitaba, sin embargo no aceptaba la decisión de ella de iniciar una nueva etapa con el odiado de Edwards, de todos los imbéciles de las fuerzas armadas ella tuvo que elegir al más imbécil… bueno, en realidad el que se llevaba la palma al más imbécil se acaba de casar, y de perder a una mujer extraordinaria como Lisa Hayes.

- Sabes qué… creo que es una gran idea… pasar este fin de semana en el lago, gracias Jack por la hospitalidad! Y por soportar en tus días de relax a dos viejas amigas gruñonas – Lisa lo dijo sinceramente, reencontrarse con Jack había sido providencial, pero era lo que necesitaba ahora… buenos amigos y largas charlas recordando un pasado que parecía de otra vida… un pasado donde un grupo de amigo crecía, maduraba y disfrutaban de la vida. El grupo dejó el bar con provisiones para un fin de semana cargado de recuerdos… en el fondo del bar Kyle brindó por ellos, al final el único que se quedaba a solas con su tristeza era él… y eso era producto de sus años de descontrol… él también necesitaba abandonar todo para volver a encontrarse, quizás el viaje por los territorios salvajes era su camino para la recuperación, apuró el trago que le quedaba en el vaso.

Mientras tanto en el lujoso hotel de Macross la fiesta comenzaba, una alegría artificial, tan artificial como las extensiones de más de una de las invitadas. Rick sentía que le faltaba el aire y solo en Max podía contar con un poco de apoyo, ni Lisa ni Claudia se habían presentado a la ceremonia, Gloval estuvo solo durante la ceremonia pero se había excusado de estar presente en la fiesta posterior, al despedirse le dio un abrazo fuerte y le deseó fortaleza por los cambios que estaban por venir, a Rick se le hizo raro pero no tenía fuerzas para pensar sobre eso… solo podía pensar en Lisa y en como todo esto lo estaba afectando.

-Rick, no sé que está pasando, solo quiero que sepas que estamos acá. Siempre – Miriya lo abraza con Dana en sus brazos…

- Gracias Mir… de verdad cuento con ustedes, son mi única familia… cuento con ustedes para poder sobrellevar esto… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque una sonriente Minmay se acercó a él, con una cohorte de periodistas y fotográfos.

- Y aquí está mi bello marido! Rick querido más te vale que te amigues con las cámaras porque ahora que eres mi esposo vas a estar en el foco de atención de los paparazzi! – y acercándose a su oído le susurra – y sabes lo que eso significa, no? No puedes acercarte a ella por ningún motivo, ninguno! He movido algunas influencias en el alto mando y me han garantizado que su mundo y el tuyo no coincidan en nada… no lo olvides cariño, un solo paso en falso y todo esto se acaba y salimos todos perdiendo… si el amor que se dicen tener es realmente fuerte podrá sobrevivir este año de distancia. Simple Rick, lejos de ella en todo sentido – Y así como llegó se marchó, el huracán llamado Minmay.

- Oh Dios… ahora entiendo a Gloval y lo que me dijo… Dios, esto solo puede empeorar, ni siquiera vamos a estar en el mismo equipo, solo Dios sabe lo que me espera… Dios… no puede estar pasando esto, como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo todo se pone peor…- con la mirada buscó a Max… necesitaba poder dejar algunas cosas en claro, tenía la certeza de que Minmay iba a hacer lo imposible también para alejarlo de Max y Miriya. Al ver la mirada de Rick, Max se acercó raudamente seguido de Miriya – Max, Miriya… antes de que llegue la tropa de periodistas, por favor, necesito que le digan a Lisa que la amo, que todo esto es para salvarnos a ambos de un mal mayor… que en un año, en un año la buscaré donde sea que se encuentre y podremos ser felices… - Max y Miriya lo miraban con cara de incredulidad… al fin él se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Lisa, lo que no entendían era porque debían esperar un año para estar juntos, menos Miriya.

- Rick, no te preocupes hermano… le haremos llegar tu mensaje, por lo que dices intuyo que se vienen fuertes cambios, no? Fuerza hermano… vamos a poder luchar y vencer también en esta… cuentas con nosotros… - los tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Los vientos de cambios habían comenzado a soplar.

- Hasta pronto mi amor – susurró Rick mientras su mirada se perdía en la luna que asomaba su belleza por el ventanal.

- Adiós Rick! Hasta siempre – susurra Lisa brindando con la luna que ilumina el lago y el bosque.


End file.
